


My Heart Goes To You

by Angelicat2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And strikes a hard bargain, Candy, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gift Exchange, Just let Keith tell Shiro he loves him, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith is a nice person, M/M, POV Allura (Voltron), POV Hunk (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), POV Lance (Voltron), POV Multiple, POV Shiro (Voltron), Secret Crush, Space Mall Shopping, Valentine's Day, worried shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: It's that special day, and the paladins go shopping at the mall. While they are getting something for the others, Keith and Shiro find the perfect gifts for each other.





	My Heart Goes To You

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a story for them to get each other something special, and evolved to fit Valentine's Day.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day! Enjoy! You'll like the gifts they get each other.

Shiro wasn't sure what he was doing. He hadn't been to the mall the last time everyone else had gone. And considering how the trip was going, he'd rather have another fight with Zarkon on the astral plane than be here.

They were visiting the space mall for a day of relaxation. No need for any materials to save the world. No demand for world-saving Voltron. Just some money in each of their pockets, some free time, and nothing to stop them. Shiro sighed as his eye twitched.

"No, I helped you last time," Lance exclaimed as he waved his arms around, "Now, I need some help to find Allura something."

"Why do you keep trying?" Pidge asked as she raised a brow, "You do realize she doesn't like your flirting that much."

"Hey," he shouted as he glared, "All the ladies love me. She just hasn't been charmed by me just yet."

"I don't know," Hunk stated hesitantly as he reached out to grab an item on the nearest stand, "I don't think she'd like some of the stuff you'd give her."

"Look," Lance sighed as a very serious expression came to his face, "I just wanted to get the princess something to show her I care. I know that she only has the castle, mice, lions, and us. I want to get her something she'll like, so she knows that she's not alone."

"Oh," Hunk glanced back at the Cuban with a small smile, "That's a great idea. I think she'd like something sparkly."

"Maybe like a bracelet or neckless," the youngest suggested as her glasses gleamed, "Something she could wear at any time."

"Thank you," Lance laughed with relief, and Shiro smiled softly as he saw the three start their planning of what to get. Glancing around, he noticed that in the time the three had been arguing, Keith had slipped away. Shiro thought he had seen a blur of red and black in the corner of his eye earlier.

"Guys," Shiro got their attention as they stopped and looked back at him, "I'm going to go look around. You okay here?"

"Yeah," the shortest reassured as she pointed at something in one of the higher stores, "We'll be fine. Now let's check that out."

The three rushed away, startling a nearby shopper who stared at them as they passed. Shiro shook his head in exasperation and fondness, he was glad they could still be teenagers. He glanced around at the various stores. He wanted to get everyone something to celebrate. He was the leader, and he didn't mind the occasion. It was almost Valentine's Day, and although he wasn't used to giving people anything except when he had lived with his grandpa, he knew he should get them something. It could be some small gift like cards or something. Shiro started for the nearest store.

He spent a good hour just finding the perfect item to get them when his mind slid to what to get Keith. He remembered that at the Garrison, he had been the only one to exchange Valentine's Day gifts with Keith. In return, Keith had been the only one to give him a really thought out one, and Shiro had appreciated it. Now, Shiro was stuck on what to get. He didn't want to get something too flashy, Keith liked simple things. But at the same time, he needed to get something that wasn't boring and plain. Something that Keith could use everyday even for simple things, but wouldn't have to call attention to. Shiro gazed around as he tried to picture what to get.

His eyes landed on a weapon shop, and he felt himself drawn in. Keith loved knives and swords with a silent passion that scared most others. Shiro knew he wasn't getting him another weapon. He already had his Marmora blade, and Shiro figured he'd rather use that than another weapon. The paladin figured he could find something for the dagger to sharpen it or something.

When Shiro got inside, he saw weapons lined up on stands, hooks, the wall, and even ceiling. Weapons of all sizes, colors, and prices laid around. Laser guns, regular guns, daggers, swords, bows, crossbows, ninja stars, throwing knives, and even other ones he didn't recognize were displayed. He thought about getting Keith some throwing knives, especially when he saw a set with a red blades and black handles, but decided against it. He looked around for a while and was ready to walk out when he saw the perfect item. He had to get it.

"I see you're looking at one of our most popular items," an alien glided up beside him and grabbed the thing Shiro had been looking at, "This is a rare one though, only this one exists in this mall, perhaps in the whole universe. It seems the other four designs are in much more demand."

"How much is it?" Shiro asked with a raised brow and hoped it wasn't over what he had left. The alien waved one of its six arms around as it spoke.

"Normally I'd say about 80 GAC," Shiro winced inwardly at that; he only had 12 GAC left, "But I need to get rid of it. It's taking up needed space for other merchandise. I can give it to you for free, as long as you don't take the weapon that's supposed to go with it."

"This is fine," Shiro let out a sigh of relief as he tried not to feel giddy, "Thank you."

"No, thank you," the alien put the item in a lava red bag as two hands rubbed its face, "I've had it in here for way too long. No one wanted to buy it."

"Well, thanks anyway."

The alien sent him away with a wave, and Shiro grinned as he put Keith's gift with the other bag. Hearing his stomach growl, he shrugged as he gathered up the bags, and walked to get some food. Spending almost all of the rest of his money, he got a decent meal that was much better than Coran's but not as good as Hunk's. Seeing that it had been almost three hours, he started for their meeting spot.

A shop stopped him on his way as he looked at it. It was a candy store, and Shiro knew he wouldn't find the candy he wanted. He went inside anyway. On multiple shelves were strange objects, only half of which looked remotely edible. About to leave, he saw something that he suddenly knew Keith would enjoy. Purchasing it, he returned to the others as he saw them not ten feet away.

V-O-L-T-R-O-N

Keith left the group as soon as the youngest three started to argue. He knew Shiro probably would notice him leaving, but Keith needed to start his shopping. Last time, he had only been interested in finding where his knife had come from and what it was made from. He felt its familiar weight in the sheath on his back. The material in the sheath was old and starting to tear, but he couldn't bring himself it get rid of it. It had been his dad's, and then his mom's beforehand.

Keith sighed as he looked around. He knew it was almost Valentine's Day, and he should get something for the group, who he had begun seeing as family. But he wasn't good with people. He had no idea what to get anyone, and Shiro was the only one he had ever given anything on that day. The man had always liked his gifts whether they were bought, made, or just actions. One year, Keith remembered Shiro letting him drive the hover bike they sometimes shared, and Keith had taken him to his dad's shack where they had hung out for the day. That had been the Valentine's day before the Kerberos mission and 'pilot error.' 

Keith blinked back to the present as an alien rushed by after giving him an odd stare. He shrugged inwardly as he strolled onward. He was used to the stares. He bit his lip as he wondered what to get. Maybe he could get something small that each would like. Soon, going store to store, he had a bag of objects like some emotion-showing nail polish for Lance, a container of spices for Hunk, and a picture of purple flowers that he figured were close to the kind Allura was used to. He had even gotten something for Coran, the mice, and the cow because why not? 

All he had left was to get something for Shiro. He wasn't sure exactly what to get. He knew Shiro didn't need any more sharp or blunt weapons. The man already felt like a walking weapon with his arm. The guy would be happy with whatever Keith got, but the raven-haired boy wanted to make it special. He hadn't celebrated with his best friend last year because of the whole being-captured-and-tortured thing. Seeing a store that looked promising, he entered it. It seemed like a toy store, and Keith almost chuckled as he saw some figurines of them. They were all dressed in paladin armor and there were even toys of the lions they could ride in. Even the princess was dressed in her Altean armor, and a toy Coran had his own console table. 

Debating, he moved on. A few shelves in, he came upon a claw-machine type of game. The sign next to it said something about getting a toy for free if he could get a toy out on the first try.

"Hey, boy," an alien with two very pudgy arms stated as four of its ten eyes stared at him, "I see you're interested in our machine game."

"Yeah," Keith deadpanned as he crossed his arms, "How much are the toys normally?"

He was good at bargaining. He knew he was. He had to while living off of nothing in the desert whenever he went to town. He had stubbornly refused to use any money Shiro had left because that would have meant he was dead for sure. And he wouldn't have gotten half of the items he had for the others if he didn't. As it was, he only had about 8 GAC left.

"40 to 100 GAC," he held back his wince as one of the eyes rolled around, "But you could get it free. The toys within the box go for much more than that."

Keith wondered why they didn't just sell those ones, but he stayed silent as he nodded. A few tense motions, a held breath, trusting his instincts, and three moments later, something black fell into the box. The alien clapped in surprise as he (or maybe she...Keith couldn't tell) gave the prize to the young man to look at. It was...perfect. Shiro was going to love it, or at least, Keith thought he would.

"You got the special toy," the alien stated as all its eyes looked at him, "Only one of its existence. Despite the cuddly look, it can fly and has the highest tech camera inside. It also has voice command."

"Hm," Keith stared at it as its yellow eyes flashed, seconds later, a screen appeared with his picture in the air. It asked to save the pic and he let it. About to walk away, he froze when the alien grabbed his wrist.

"Let me bag that," a dark purple bag appeared and the gift wrapped inside. The next thing he knew, the bag was in his hand and he was outside near the spot they were supposed to meet up. Knowing he had extra time, he walked around.

Minutes in, he saw a store he needed to enter. It was a Earth shop, and he hoped what he wanted was there. Searching almost the entire store, he was almost ready to call it quits as he only had a minute before the group meeting when he saw it. Letting a smirk come to his lips, he grabbed the item, paid for it, and dropped it in Shiro's bag before the others could see.

"There he is," Pidge pointed out as all six glanced at him. He just nodded as he held his two bags.

"We're ready to go," Coran stated as he twirled his moustache, "I believe that we're taking the pod back."

"Coran," Lance narrowed his eyes as he held his four bags, "That's the only vehicle we brought."

Keith didn't wait for the reply as he started walking. He smiled as he heard them still talking from ten feet back. Shiro strolled up to his side as his two bags ruffled in the breeze created from walking.

"Have fun?"

"Compared to last time," Keith stared at him from the corner of his eyes as he didn't let go of the grin, "Yeah. And you? You didn't come last time."

"I'm kind of thinking the astral plane was more fun," he shrugged as he smirked, "You know, if Zarkon and I hadn't been fighting, I think it would have been great."

Keith had heard the story. There wasn't much they kept from each other. Besides Keith not telling Shiro about suspecting he was part-Galran and the man not telling Keith exactly what had went on in the Arena and that year, they knew everything about each. If they didn't, they told each other.

"Sounds great."

"Hm," a faraway look overcame Shiro's eyes before they moved to Keith, "Maybe I can take you there sometime."

"I'd like that, Shiro," warmth flooded Keith as he thought about it, "Um...Shiro?"

"Yeah?"

Keith felt his cheeks warm as he thought of what he wanted to say. He just couldn't figure out how to say it. Ready to speak, Lance interrupted them.

"Hey, Earth to leader and second-in-command," Keith frowned as he crossed his arms, "Well, space to leader and second-in-command. You guys awake? You've been talking to each other for a long time now."

"Yeah," Pidge spoke as she held one of the bags against her chest, "I can't wait to add this to our game."

"But that doesn't work," Keith pointed out grumpily as Shiro and him hopped into the pod. The others raised a brow, but he stared out the window. He saw Shiro give him a worried expression from the corner of his eye, but he ignored them. He felt himself frown as he stared out into space. He had been trying to tell Shiro something important, but this was one of many times he had been forced to stop what he was saying. Honestly, he was tired of it, but he wasn't going to say anything. Maybe a nap would help him feel better. He hadn't gotten too much sleep lately. Letting out a silent yawn, he never noticed that he had fallen asleep against Shiro's shoulder.

V-O-L-T-R-O-N

Allura noticed as soon as they got to the castle. She glanced back at the two at the back. Keith had oddly been silent the whole thirty doboshes, and she grew worried. She wasn't really wary around him anymore, having moved past her anger and prejudiced view that all Galra were bad. She quickly looked to the back to see Keith asleep on Shiro's shoulder. His ebony hair sprayed out on Shiro's right shoulder as said man looked at him fondly. She didn't understand how they were so attached to each other or why Shiro had been so okay with Keith being part of the enemy. If anything, he had just as much reason to treat Keith as she had. As if knowing she was looking, grey-brown eyes gazed up from the man at his side to her. Shiro smiled before he shrugged softly to not wake Keith up. Ticks later, Coran pulled the pod to a halt inside the hangar. Everyone got out to go inside except for Shiro and Keith. Allura heard Keith make some noise as Shiro no doubt tried getting him up.

"Shiro?" He sounded confused as he yawned, "Where are we?"

"We're at the castle," the man chuckled as Keith groaned before he sobered, "You've been having trouble sleeping again."

"Not like you don't," Allura listened as Keith sighed, "I just...I can't stop thinking about what you said and I-"

"That wasn't me," Shiro tried to reassure him as she wondered what they were talking about, "Keith, I will never think you're selfish for wanting to know about your past or your mom or your dad. I'm not leaving you."

"But you left during Kerberos," Keith accused as she heard his voice crack, "And I thought you were dead. Or that maybe you didn't want to come back. Maybe you didn't want me. Just like my mom and dad didn't want me. And I thou-"

Shiro must have grabbed him into a hug because Keith turned silent as a few shaky sobs were heard. Allura held her hand to her chest as she felt the tears gather in her eyes. She had misjudged him so much. He wasn't some Galra or paladin or even broody teenager. He was a boy who loved others deeply but never had been loved back. Allura hurried to get her gifts set up. They would need them.

V-O-L-T-R-O-N

Lance grinned as he gave his gift to the princess. She slowly opened it, and a true smile came to her face.

"I love it, Lance," she quickly held the necklace out to him, "Will you help me put it on?"

"Sure thing, princess," he grinned as he clasped the ends together on her neck, "I know how much you miss your home, and that reminded me of the pictures you showed us of Altea."

"Well, thank you," she blushed before she coughed softly, "What did you get, Shiro and Keith?"

The two stood near each other, as always, and shifted their piles of cards, candy, and gifts to the side. Shiro handed out his which were all pretty much cards with some really cool, moving pictures. Lance laughed when he saw his. It looked just like the beach, and he could almost hear the waves right there. Keith handed his out as soon as their leader was done, and Lance smirked when he saw his was a nail polish that changed colors by emotions. Looking to the others, he raised a brow.

"How the heck did you pay for this all?"

"With what I had," the older teen rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms.

"No," Lance raised a thin brow, "I mean, we all got like...50 GAC or something when we got there."

"He strikes a hard bargain," Shiro stated as he shrugged and had that smirk that he only used around or talking about Keith; this time was both. Keith just stared forward without an facial change, and Lance wondered how he kept the poker face up so well.

"Didn't you get each other something?" Coran asked from the side as he waved his gift from Hunk around, "It is nice to get something from someone special."

Lance grinned as Allura blushed just the slightest. He also noticed Pidge was staring at him with a strange look on her face, but before he could think of it further, both his hero and mullet glanced at each other.

"Yeah, we did," Shiro pulled out a scarlet bag that matched Keith's armor, "I...um, here it is."

"Thanks," Keith held out a purple bag as he smiled in a way the Cuban had seen only about three times. As they carefully grabbed their gifts, the others watched curiously. Shiro slowly pulled out a black object.

It was a plushie big enough to be cradled in the man's arms. It looked just like the Black Lion. It had every detail down to the chipped paint, red and blue wings, and the vacant eyes like when it wasn't activated. Before they could say anything, the lion floated into the air before its eyes flashed yellow. A picture of the whole group appeared in the air.

"I..." Lance blinked as he peered really hard at the older man; he looked ready to...cry, "Keith. You didn't have to."

"Yeah, I did," the guy had that smile still, and Lance wasn't sure what was actually going on, "You always made sure to get me something at the Garrison when no one else cared. I just had to get you something back."

"Thanks, Keith," Shiro glanced at the plushie lion as he grinned fondly, "I really like it."

"There's something else in there."

Shiro paused as he stared at the bag with a blank expression. Reaching his human hand inside, his eyes widened in shock as his smile turned into an open mouth.

"No way," he grinned as he shared what he was holding as his mouth watered, "What...where did you?"

"Earth shop," Keith stated. Lance was confused until he saw the wrapped block; chocolate. Lance waved his arms silently as no words came out. How did mullet find a chocolate bar? How did he...how?

"Open yours," the man stated and Keith took a deep breath before pulling out his gift. Lance heard the others gasp in surprise as a red object slipped out of the bag and into pale fingers. Keith was just as surprised as he stared at the thing in his hand.

It was a new sheath. The sheath looked exactly like the Red Lion with a cute head where a knife could enter. It's yellow eyes seemed to glow, and it clearly was able to be attached to a belt. Keith stared in awe as he tapped his own old sheath which honestly looked ready to give at any moment. Taking the old one off carefully, they watched as the tail on the thing curled around his belt.

"I remembered you saying that your sheath was breaking," Shiro rubbed the back of his head, "And that it was your dad's before, so I thought I should get something just as special. I know you care for Red a lot."

"I-"

"There's also something else in your bag."

Keith searched through his bag as he put his blade into the new sheath. Taking out a small bag, he opened it and tilted his head. Grabbing a clearish ball of something that looked kind of like Jolly Ranchers, his brows scrunched.

"That's candy that Galra sometimes enjoy," he grinned as the younger man narrowed his eyes, and Lance thought Keith was mad, "I made sure you can have it. Don't know what it'll taste like, but I heard it is really good. Something about taste buds and-"

Shiro paused when they heard a noise. Lance blinked a few times before his brain registered what was happening. At the same time, Shiro gently pulled Keith into a hug. Mullet...mullet was crying?

Lance blinked. There was no way that emo, brooding Keith 'I don't know how to cry' Kogane was leaking salty water from his eyes. It just...it just doesn't happen. But here they were, small and nearly silent sobs leaving the slightly older boy's mouth as he leaned his head into Shiro's black vest. Lance glanced at the others who were just as lost.

Nobody knew what was truly happening.

"Um," Lance spoke after a moment as he held up his index finger before dropping his hand to his side, "Keith? My man? You...you okay?"

"Y-yeah," said man quickly rubbed his eyes before he pulled away from Shiro, "I j-just...haven't gotten anything since the Valentine's before..."

They knew what he trailed off with. Kerberos. The last gift he'd gotten was two years ago. Before the Kerberos mission had launched.

"Well," Hunk, always the one to be a peacemaker, clapped softly, "You have us now."

"And we aren't letting you get away without some gifts," Pidge grinned as she poked the bag still in Keith's hand, "What _do_ these taste like?"

Keith stared at the girl for a few seconds with a far away look in his eyes before he shrugged and they cleared. Dropping one into his mouth without a moment's hesitation, his face stayed the same. A second later, he _melted_. Or at least, the Cuban thought he melted. His expression softened to some degree and he grinned. Like...all out, white-toothed grin. Lance figured he shouldn't be surprised anymore, but somehow he was.

"It's...good," the guy squinted his eyes as he ate another, "Doesn't taste like any food from Earth, but it's good."

Lance narrowed his eyes as he grabbed one and tossed it in his mouth. All at once, a sour and intense flavor burst in his mouth, and he spat it out.

"That's disgusting," he exclaimed as the sputtered and tried getting the flavor off, "How the quiznak can you stand that? It tastes like lemons and...gross stuff."

"He's part-Galran, remember?" Pidge raised a brow, unimpressed as he continued to dramatically cough, "Shiro said it tastes good for Galra."

Lance couldn't let her get away with that as they started to argue good-naturedly. He didn't notice Shiro and Keith sneak away until awhile later.

V-O-L-T-R-O-N

Hunk did notice the two leave. Shiro had a gentle hand on his chocolate bar, and Keith had his tiny candy bag in hand. Ducking out after them, the larger teen snuck behind them and listened to them.

"Hey," Shiro started as his plushie floated by his left shoulder, "You're okay, right? I didn't...I didn't overwhelm you or anything, right?"

"I'm fine," Keith grumbled as he tapped his sheath almost shyly, "Hey...Shiro?"

"Yeah."

A moment of silence stretched on and Shiro placed his hand on Keith's shoulder like Hunk had seen multiple times.

"Everything alright?"

"I..." Keith looked nervous as he took in a deep breath before releasing it, "Actually, there's something I need to tell you."

Shiro waited patiently with a worried and curious expression.

"I...like you," Keith looked away to the side as a blush covered his face, and Hunk blinked, "And I just wanted to let you know."

"Can I?" Shiro asked softly as Keith glanced at him, startled. Hunk was just as lost and wondering what he meant when he got his answer. Keith just nodded his head as he leaned forward. Hunk would have cooed if it weren't for the fact that the two didn't know he was there. Their lips met in a gentle crash as Shiro tilted his head down. A click filled the air as the lion toy took a picture. Seconds later, they pulled apart while breathing deeply.

"I should be revolted by your breath, but I kind of think I love you even more," Shiro chuckled as he rested his hands on both sides of Keith's face, "But yeah, I like you too."

Hunk just smirked as he turned to give them their privacy. Galra Keith was better than regular Keith, but regular Keith was a great guy too.


End file.
